To the end gintama drabble anthology
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: first gintama fanctions many shots funny ,sad,romantic,lemony,etc with staring kagura/gin-chan in many redone scenes from the anime as well as random ones which pop into my head
1. oppening

**My first drabble anthology dedicated to gintama(the current anime im watchin lol it's super funny) I just saw episode 13 in which gintoki has to stop a space pirate and yeah I wanted to write a kagura gin-chan drabble love anthology luv this couple.**

* * *

Today sure wasn't Gintoki's lucky day well except he got a job to take care off but he had to search for a girl Hammy or something like that , to top everything he had a bad headache from the hangover last night the joy of drinking.

Anyway after using the bathroom ,having a the Hammy girl fall on him the cherry on top of the cake was that he was thrown out the window by a crazy guy .

Will our favorite silver haired samurai survive the fall?

'uhh…im falling aren't I ?wait I cant die ..Im the freakin main character of this anime…impossible im sure the staff will fix this all I have to do is wait'the silver haired man thought

Gin looked around him and saw only a dark abyss with nothing but dark around him.

"what the fuck???..where the hell am I??"the irritated man yelled

Turning around Gintoki saw some screens passing by him displaying old memories of his ,the war in which his comrades had fallen and the current present.

Closing his eyes he only hopped these memories would go away ,suddenly he felt a breeze brush along his pale his eyes he noticed he was in a destroyed town, there were only ruins of what was once ,the first thing that caught his attention was a sign on half of a pole on which there was something written 'the shinsengumi …'

'This must be shinsengumi station? but what the hell happened while I was asleep?' gin thought as he walked in and saw only dust and ashes of what was once and dead bodies everywhere. Gin felt sick the shinsengumi headquarters burned down and everyone dead, oh hell yeah these were the shinsengumi members he could recognize everywhere those gay black outfits.

He quickly ran out of the station and hopped that shinpachi and kagura were he walked around the town he recognized it …it was…Edo..destroyed but by who?

'Nyahhh this is just a stupid illusion im sure ill snap out in any minute' gintoki smirked

A groan suddenly interrupted him from his thoughts ,turning around with slow movements he looked down only to see a wounded Katsura crawling to him.

"Gintoki..urgh…you idiot…"katsura spoke

"zura ..what the hell happened to you?" gintoki asked curiously

"IT'S NOT ZURA IT'S KATSURA…they came…and 'caugh' destroyed everything that stood in they're way…"katsura said coughing some blood

"Oi Zura hang in there!wait who are they?where the hell is everyone else? "gintoki said as he bent down to pick up katsura

"Everyone else …is dead..you ..moron…"katsura said passing out

"NOOO ZURA YOU CAN'T DIE !!NOT NOW YOU IDIOT!!"gintoki suddenly yelled

He started to run away hopping that his worse thoughts wouldn't become real ,running around he felt his heartbeat increase which every step he took and time looked as if it stopped.

'Oi Oi Oi!!stop it already with these annoying effects and this shitty slow motion thing its killing me!' gintoki mentally complained

After running around he saw the doujo where otae and shinpachi lived completely destroyed and burned down , with wide eyes he kept running fastening his pace to reach yorozuya faster so he can check on the others.

At yorozuya or at least what was left of it he found Shinpachi and Otae dead , the sight of his comrades no family dead broke his hear into a million pieces, even though he promised himself not to attach to other people he just couldn't help day was full of joy even though they were pour ,but what the hell money doesn't make you happier , its just a pain in the ass.

What caught his attention in a alley was a far to familiar red outfit and orange hair girl holding onto her shoulder while bleeding.

"KAGURAAA!!" gin yelled as he ran to her catching her right before she fell to the floor.

"KAGURA!!PLEASE HOLD ON YOU CAN'T DIE!!WHAT HAPPENED" gintoki yelled holding the girl closer in bridal style.

"gin-chan…I ..thought you were..dead..im glad you're ok…"the girl said with a weak smile before she continued "everyone was killed…by the space pirates we couldn't stop remember the one's who were dealing with drugs.."kagura said as she closed her eyes.

"OI KAGURA PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME …I ..I NEED YOU..to stay alive without you.."gintoki couldn't find his words

"Gin-chan..im glad…that I meet everyone..and you….i..love you" the orange haired girl whispered the last words before dying in his arms

For the second time in his life gintoki felt tears form in his eyes as he held his sobs and gripped the dead girl closer to him

"KAGURA!!NOO PLEASE DON'T DIE IM SORRY ABOUT EVERY TIME I UPSET YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" gintoki desperately yelled as he felt insane and on the verge of committing suicide, even though it wasn't a solution

'wait ..i have to stay calm..ok gintoki this is just an illusion…I have to wake up…common wake up ..wake up now ….WAKE THE HELL ALREADY UP!!" gintoki yelled as he suddenly opened his eyes.

He got up but felt a pain in his abdomen as he noticed that he was in a bed definitely not his patched up.

"gin-chan you shouldn't move around so recklessly …you're wounds will reopen" a soft female voice said

"kagura…kagura is it really you?" gin asked surprised

"Of course did you hopped it was Ketsuno baka?" the girl said taking a piece of sukonbu in her mouth

"Kagura im soo glad you're okay!" the man yelled as he pulled the shocked girl in his arms holding her tight feeling her warm body next to his cold one was definitely wonderful.

"gin..chan…are you okay?" the girl whispered..

"I guess not.."the silver haired man whispered as he leaned brushing his lips against kagura's then sealing her mouth in a hot kiss. He pulled her closer biting her lower lip asking for entrance which she granted letting they're tongues have a passionate dance for dominance. It wasn't a lustful kiss or a desperate one, kagura had kissed allot of boys at her age and knew the difference, what the hell she was 17 years old after 's kiss was wery passionate and somewhat possessive they separated for air his crimson eyes found her blue ones , the two stared at each other for a moment as kagura smiled and leaned gently on gintoki and wrapped her arms around his waist

As a respond to her actions gin smirked and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist not letting go of her and sat back on the bed pulling the covers over them.

"sweet dreams gin-chan "the girl whispered as she fell asleep

"sweet dreams..i love you.." he whispered in her ear and drifted of to sleep , dreaming about him and kagura

* * *

"oi gintoki…… it's time" katsura said as he walked in the room and saw the two sleeping together and smiled

'well looks like you still depend on others ..huh gintoki?' katsura thought as he left the room

**well what do you think? again this is my first try out for a gintama drabble anthology with the main couples kagura/gintoki I just luv them lets make abstraction of the age thingy…after all there are other "forbidden loves" which are disgusting like a 19 year old girl marries a 45 year old gramps…yeah it's a true story pretty popular around here in my country…never mind…**


	2. insomnia

**My second chapter for the gintama drabble anthology the silver soul lives on yeyyy I just luv the anime its so fuckin funny… anyway I promise ill do my best to captivate the attention all of the ginkagu fans out there so stay close by and enjoy this chapter…**

**So for a short spoiler I bet everyone saw the episode in which kagura has insomnia well this time it's gin-chan's turn to have it and he is gonna bug kagura to death will she beat him?or help him?**

* * *

**When insomnia kicks in**

'huh…what the.. how come each time I close my eyes I feel my eyelids on fire…I must….keep them closed…tomorrow comes out the new issue of jump so I must have enough rest to be the first to get it or else…that cheap crappy ninja will get it before me…but my eyes won't listen to me…common sleep sleep sleep….how come I can't sleep !??!?!' gin thought as he opened his eyes red veins appearing even more on them those two nights of not sleeping were starting to kick in .

'my eyes….why the hell..won't they obey me…..nooo eyes …get closed now …its pointless okay…ummm happy thoughts happy thoughts lets count…umm chocolate parfaits… ahh yes that's the solution the ultimate one…lets ee one chocolate parfait ..two chocolate parfaits ..three chocolate parfaits..'

_Later that night_

'one hundred twenty one chocolate parfaits…WHAT THE HELL ITS NOT WORKING AND IM HUNGRY..OK calm down gintoki…ill just get a snack and ill surely be tired after wards ….' Gin thought.

He got up and left his futon to get a cake as a midnight snack but he was also careful not to wake up kagura unless he wanted to keep her awake like last time, just remembering how it was gave him shivers.

After eating his cake he returned to his futon somehow a bit tired and full after eating a big cake and smiled as he pulled the covers over him.

In gin-chan's dream-nightmare

'are…nani…where am I …what the hell is this dark room?..and why am I talking to myself????!?!?'the silver perm looked around and realized he was in a living room a quite familiar one.

He heard some screeches and moans coming from behind a door ,his eyes slightly twitched as he got up and went with slow steps towards the door and with a sweaty palm he turned the door knob

His jaw dropped to the floor at the sight which was …unpleasant…

A naked Hijikata covered with sweat on top of a equal naked Kagura which looked far older than the one he knew ,gripping onto hijikata's hair

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!?!?!?!"gintoki yelled.

* * *

He suddenly snapped and looked around only to find himself back in his room with sweat dripping down as if he spent the whole day in the summer heat.

'ohh kami dear kami…it was a dream no a nightmare…my worst enemy in bed…no naked on top of my kagura-chan…wait what is that my doing there….she is just a kid ..A kid who happened to turn 18 years old just yesterday. and who has the body of a developed woman already. god gintoki stop thinking like that…sleep' gin thought

_back to gin-chan dream-land_

"oi..oi…OI PERM HEAD!!" a familiar voice yelled.

"NANI !!WHAT THE FUCK!!" gin opened his eyes to see the annoying shinsengumi sadist standing in front of him with a mocking smirk

"what the hell are you doing in my home?!?!Didn't I tell you not to talk to me baka sadist" gin said

"ah well that I came to claim china girl as mine " okita said calmly

"what!?!?!"gin felt a sweat drop as he remembered how much kagura hated okita

"OKITA-KUN!!" a familiar girl voice yelled as the orange haired girl jumped on okita's back hugging him

"ohh china girl are you ready for our date?" okita smiled

"yeah lets go!!" the enthusiastic kagura yelled.

"bye bye now lazy good for nothing samurai.. by the way im not planning on returning kagura to you guys anymore she wants to stay with me soo later.." okita yelled as he grabbed kagura bridal style and ran away with her

"waiiitttt…I've got something to say to this and what do you by im a good for nothing …wait kaguraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" gintoki yelled

* * *

Gintoki snapped again as he woke up covered in sweat again and his veins were even redder from not sleeping.

'maybe this is after all the doing of a ghost?why the hell cant I sleep and furthermore why do I dream of those retards taking away kagura-chan…she is old enough to date so ….maybe that's why I cant sleep im to over protective and …im so stupid…why am I so afraid of telling her my feelings…after all she is beautiful ,smart,strong and more feminine than when she was a brat…' with that gintoki got up and went at the closet in which the girl was sleeping and opened the door

"kagura…kagura..are you awake.." gintoki asked and got a mumble as a response

"clearly not awake…dam…kagura-chan maybe it's a good thing that I kept this distance between us this whole time….maybe im not good enough for you…im sorry each time I hurt you with words…but I guess I need you after all…" he whispered as he started to pull the closet door only then he felt a warm hand stop his.

"gin-chan…i…"a half asleep kagura stod on the edge of the closet

"kagura..you..were awake..this whole ..TIME?!?!" gintoki practically yelled the last part.

"yeah gin-chan..and im not going anywhere so soon …trust me..and I … I guess I love you ..baka.."the girl whispered as she leaned in and brushed her lips against gintoki's and got a response a grunt and she got pulled in for a hot pulled the girl in his arms and made kagura wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck for support. Gin closed his eyes and savored the kiss as he gently nibbled on her lover lip demanding permission for entrance which she granted and they're tongues thoughts for dominance. After a few minutes they parted for air and gin picked the girl bridal style and took her to his futon to spend a special night in two.

Looks like gintoki's insomnia suddenly flew out the window as his concentration and energy was focused on the girl below him, smiling he leaned in and started to place butterfly kisses on her neck and continued his lazy trail down, as he moans satisfied him.

Yeah looks like someone was going to get "laid" tonight and from that night on gin was sure that nobody was ever able to take his kagura away from him.


End file.
